cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
New Desolate Order
The New Desolate Order is a Yellow team alliance sponsored by the New Polar Order in Cyber Nations Tournament Edition. It is currently TE's 4th most powerful alliance and the yellow team's leading military and economic force. The current leader of the New Desolate Order is hadesflames. Charter of the New Desolate Order We, the combined nations of the New Desolate Order, hereby establish the charter of the New Desolate Order (henceforth referred to as NDO). This charter shall act as the basis and foundation of the NDO, from its government, to its membership. 'Article I: Membership Requirements' All nations within the NDO must have a nation in the current round of Cyber Nations Tournament Edition. All nations within the NDO must have an account on the forums for communication purposes. All nations within the NDO must submit an application as required. 'Article 2: External Relations' The NDO prides themselves with being an open community. Therefore, the NDO will be open to communication with any alliance. An alliance is defined in the eyes of the NDO by maintaining a membership greater than or equal to ten. The NDO will not place any restrictions on the diplomatic decisions it will make. The NDO may sign treaties, declare wars, and organize trade agreements as it sees fit. The NDO believes in freedom of speech and therefore allows its members to speak their minds when posting. If the member's post crosses the line in anyway, the government of the NDO will deal with it and appoint the necessary punishment according to the severity of his/her actions. We roll who we want, when we want. NDO may declare war on another alliance if either the Minister of Defense or Regent deem it necessary and have a consensus or if the Sultan deems it necessary. In the case that the Minister of Defense is the Regent, they must reach a consensus with the Minister of Foreign Affairs. If there is no Minster of Foreign Affairs, then they must reach a consensus with the Minster of Internal Affairs. In the event that war is declared, at least two ministers and two deputy ministers need to be aware before or within four hours of the declaration. 'Article 3: Tech Raiding' The NDO allows tech raiding of all nations with no alliance affiliation, and any alliance affiliation that has less than ten members. The NDO will negotiate with alliances of less than ten if they request safety from raiding. The NDO will always maintain a “Do Not Raid” List of any alliance affiliations that have less than ten members that have successfully negotiated or as the Government sees fit. The position in this list may be revoked at any time by the Minister of Defense, Regent, or Sultan. 'Article 4: Economics' The NDO will inhabit the yellow sphere of Planet Steve. The NDO will maintain trade circles within its AA, but will allow member nations to pursue other trade circles. The NDO will consider all requests for sanctions in the yellow sphere. 'Article 5: Government Structure' The NDO shall be led by an Sultan appointed by the divine right of the previous Sultan, or by a majority vote of the membership of NDO (in which case, the nominations would last no less than 24 hours and no more than 48 hours, and the election would last 48 hours). The Sultan may at any time name the Regent “Acting Sultan”. The Acting Sultan has all the power and responsibilities of the Sultan. The Sultan may take back this power whenever they so choose. In case of prolonged absence of the Sultan, the Regent may name himself Acting Sultan with the approval of 50%+1 of the active Government and Government Advisors. Under the Sultan, The NDO shall have a government consisting of up to three Ministries. The Ministry of Foreign Affairs, The Ministry of Defense, and The Ministry of Internal Affairs. Each of these Ministries will be led by a Minister (appointed by the Sultan) and a deputy Minister (appointed by the Minister of said Ministry or the Sultan). The Sultan shall have the ability to select up to three advisors, who will have no voting or official powers (except in select cases determined by the Charter, Sultan, or Acting Sultan), but will have the ability to observe all government actions. The Sultan shall determine the succession of his power, if he resigns. The default order of succession of the Sultan will be Minister of Defense, Minister of Foreign Affairs, and Minister of Internal Affairs. The Sultan may at any point during the round create a new order of secession. The first in order of succession will be the Regent. Any member who has been with and fought for NDO for at least one round may request access to the government chambers. They will have no voting or official powers. This member may observe and speak their mind, adhering to the rules that govern the forum. The Sultan or Acting Sultan may remove this privilege from anyone as they see fit. Any member of government may propose the remove of any member with this access and it will be voted on by all active government and government advisors. A %66 vote will pass the motion. Caliphs will have the ability to remove the Sultan with a simple majority (defined as 50%+1) if they feel the Sultan is not acting in the best interest of the NDO. If the Sultan is removed in this way, usual succession rules will apply for when the NDO lacks a Sultan. 'Article 6: Removal and Expulsion' Any member of NDO can be removed by the Sultan for any reason. However, if that removal is contested by 2 of the Ministers, a membership wide vote will be required for that removal. The Sultan of NDO may be removed from his position by a vote, in which 2/3 (66%) of the Ministers and Deputy Ministers vote in favor of his removal. Any abstention will count as a vote against his removal. The BR will then nominate and vote for a new Sultan. The order of succession will determine who will act as Sultan during a re-election period. 'Article 7: Amending, and Expiration' This charter can be amended by an official request of the Ministry of Internal Affairs who must process all proposals that are offered up by the BR. After processing, these proposals must be approved for discussion by 3/7 of the government. Amendments will be voted upon and if a simple majority of the voting membership of NDO (exceeding 50% of the voters) votes in favor of the amendment, then it will be approved. A voting period must constitute at least 48 hours, and all members must be sent an in-game reminder message of the voting. The Charter of the NDO will be amended at the end of every round, and must be reapproved with changes (as needed) by a vote of the membership body. A round change Charter edit must be voted on before the previous round ends but will not take effect until the beginning of the next round. Category:Cyber Nations Tournament Edition alliances